Beckett doesn't beg
by stanaticfanatic
Summary: Beckett is always in charge. After all, she's the cop - Castle is a civilian. But there's one area Castle dominates - the bedroom. One shot, very M-Rated - you've been warned!


**_A/N: so on-screen Beckett is giving the orders and Castle seems like the kind of guy that knows how to please a girl in the bedroom. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

"Oh god Castle, I'm so close!" Kate pants. She's spread-eagled on the bed, wearing nothing and Castle is pushing her right to the very edge, his fingers continuing to graze over her clit.

"Well," he whispers in her ear, "we can't have that now can we.." Removing his hand from between her legs and shifting slightly, Castle positions himself so he's straddling Kate, his throbbing erection pressing into her thigh.

He loves this. Having the usually controlled Kate Beckett a quivering mess at his touch.

And tonight? Tonight he's going to torture her. Make her beg and then make her scream his name so the neighbours know what they're up to. Making her beg would be the hard part, no pun intended - Beckett doesn't beg. To be honest, he's surprised she lets him take control in the bedroom..not that he gives her much choice. But she's so in control and is always calling the shots at the precinct and on cases, and he's fine with that - she's the cop after all but in the bedroom? No, he shows her who's in charge there.

She's bucking her hips up towards him, desperate for something..anything. Castle chuckles at her desperation and she stops moving, giving him the look. Yeah, that look. Turns out he does know it. "Glare away all you want sweet cheeks, it ain't working tonight."

She whimpers in defeat._ Fuck those sounds she makes are hot._ Regaining control of the situation, Castle takes Beckett's wrists and pins them above her head with his own hands. Not too tight, but tight enough so she can't move away. He starts with her mouth. Kissing her, slowly at first, then harder..more insistent. He parts her lips with the tip of his tongue and their tongues meet in a frenzy of power. Biting her bottom lip fairly hard elicits a moan from her that can only be described as _Kate_.

He moves away from her mouth and starts nibbling and sucking on her neck, making his way towards her breasts.

"Jesus Castle, you're killing me!" She gasps.

"Well I wouldn't go that far but when I'm done with you you won't be complaining, trust me." He outlined her left breast with the tip of his tongue, drawing ever decreasing circles around her until he was almost at a puckered nipple.

Ugh he was always so fucking cocky. "Fuck you, Castle." She spat out.

"Oh no darlin'" he replied, "I'll be fucking you. Hard." And with that he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. Swirling his tongue around her, he bit down - hard enough for her to shriek in pleasure and buck her hips wildly. "Oh baby, we're just getting started. You'll be begging for more soon enough." He moved over to her other breast, starting to give it the same attention as the first.

"I don't beg, Castle. You know that. You can't resist me, you've never been able to. All I've gotta do is lie here, moan breathlessly and tell you I want you and you're a goner." She smiled triumphantly.

Honestly? She had a point. Kate Beckett was irresistible at the best of times. Naked? Impossible to resist. But it was about time he taught her some manners. She wasn't getting off until she said please. "We'll see about that" he replied. He'd wipe that grin off of her face. "So, can I trust you not to move your hands? Or am I going to have to handcuff you to the bed?" Secretly, he hoped she said handcuffs. So fucking hot.

"You just want to handcuff me don't you?" She asked. He smiled at her like a hopeful child who might be getting ice cream. "In that case..I don't know Castle..I mean I want you so bad and I'm not sure I can keep my hands off you.." She put on a voice that insinuated she was acting, but they both knew it wasn't far from the truth.

"Handcuffs it is then." He responded a little too quick. Jumping up, he grabbed her handcuffs from the back of her jeans, shuffling her up he bed and securing her wrists. "Now, where was I..?"

Kissing, sucking, licking and nibbling his way down her stomach, he edged closer to the spot that he knew she wanted him most. Not quite yet. He moved down slightly and began a torturous path up her inner thigh.

He was so close to her centre, if he just inched his tongue a little to the right she was sure she'd explode. He'd kept her on the edge for ages and she couldn't take much more, she felt as though she was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't take her there and then.

Moving to the other thigh, Beckett sighed loudly. She thought about complaining that he was taking too long but knew it wouldn't be any good, it'd just earn her another five minutes of torture.

Continuing his path, Castle's tongue hovered over her most sensitive area. She pushed her hips up towards him, trying to get contact but he moved his mouth away.

"Now now Beckett, patience is a virtue."

She whimpered. She was so fucking close to falling apart and he was killing her.

He let out a small breath over her clit that had her thrashing underneath him. And all of a sudden his tongue was on her, right where she needed him.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked, "fuck Castle, that's so good. Don't - don't stop, oh god I'm so close!" She panted and moaned and bucked her hips into his face. His left hand massaged her breast, pinching a hard nipple and his right hand moved down. Pushing one finger..and then two into her, he curled them round and pumped slowly, his mouth and tongue still working magic on her clit. She was moaning loudly now, she was getting very close. But he was in charge - she wasn't coming yet. Just as he felt her start to tighten around his fingers, he pulled them out of her and pulled his mouth away from her too.

She cried out, so fucking turned on and so fucking close and he stopped. She could kill him - if her wrists weren't handcuffed to the bloody bed of course.

"Castle.." She manages to whisper, "oh god.."

"What is it Kate? Is there something you want to say?" He was taunting her and she knew it. But she want going to bite, she'd make him relent somehow. "I know what you're thinking you know, but you're wrong. Yeah maybe sometimes you can look at me with those well practised bedroom eyes and I'll fall for it, I'm a bit of a sucker when it comes to you anyway but not tonight. Nope, you're learning some manners tonight Kate, and you're not coming until I hear a please."

"Not fucking likely." She said under her breath, but he heard. He didn't reply, just smiled at her. Lying on his side next to her, he began drawing lazy circles up her thigh, causing her to move her hips frantically, searching for friction.

"You know Kate, there's many things I love about you. Your stubbornness, your determination..both equally as hot by the way, but something I love about you is that you're not shy in the bedroom." She narrowed her eyes at him, not sure where he was going with this. Jesus, if he didn't get her off soon she'd pass out. She hated that he had this effect on her, but it had been like it for years now. His hand stopped just above her entrance.

"I waited for you, for four years and I take anything I can get from you, because I know you don't give easily." His hand parted her folds, pushing a finger inside her and pumping slowly. "And if you turned to me and said 'I just want you to make love to me. No teasing, no handcuffing nothing. Just plain vanilla sex' then fine. We could do that every night if you wanted to. And I'd be happy because it was more than I ever thought you would ever give to me." He pushed another finger into her, curling them round to find that spot inside her that drove her crazy. She clamped around his fingers like a vice, moaning loudly. Circling his thumb over her clit every few seconds made her more and more desperate.

"But you're not like that.. You're adventurous and I love it. So as much as I would enjoy making love to you every night, sometimes, on nights like tonight, I just want to_ fuck the shit out of you."_ She almost lost it at his words. If he brushed her clit one more time she'd be gone. But he wouldn't let her.

Dragging himself up so he was hovering over her, rock hard dick positioned at her entrance but not quite giving her what she wanted, he traced a wet finger from her heat over her lips. Pushing his fingers into her mouth, she sucked her own juices off of him. _Fuck me that's incredible,_ he thought. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, his need for her was almost too much. But he still had to make her beg.

He captured her lips, tasting her on her tongue, and moved a hand down to her clit. Grazing it lightly she moaned into his mouth and moved her hips up, trying to get him to enter her.

She was close to begging. She was trying to stop herself but she needed him so badly. Ever so quietly, she whispered "please Castle." His hand stopped what it was doing and he looked at her.

"Katherine Beckett, did you just beg?" He asked incredulously. He knew she had but he wanted her to admit it.

She'd changed her mind. "No, I didn't say a thing." she lied.

"You're lying" he whispered in her ear, moving his finger in slow circles over her again. "I know you did..but you're gonna have to be louder than that I'm afraid."

His hand moving over her clit was enough. "Please Castle, oh my god please!"

"Tell me what you want." He almost came at her words. _I did it, I made her beg_.

"You." She panted.

"What do you want me to do?" He was pushing now.

"I want you to let me come. Please Rick, god please let me come." She didn't care anymore, she needed him too much.

"Well, since you asked so nicely.."

He sunk into her hot, wet heat with a growl. She cried out in ecstasy as he pushed his way inside her and started pumping furiously. Teasing her had turned him on just as much as her, he wouldn't last long.

"Oh god babe, I'm so close..please Castle, please don't stop!"

He couldn't if he tried. She was so hot and tight and he was so close. He moved his hand to her clit and rubbed in circles. That was it, she was coming.

"Shit, oh god..fuck!" She pressed her hips up and widened her legs further, trying to get him deeper as she fell apart. "Castle!" She screamed as she hit her peak. Her eyes rolled back and he applied more pressure to her swollen clit. She tightened around his hard cock and he lost it. Spurting into her more than ever before he groaned loudly in her ear, riding out their orgasms together.

Two minutes later they had enough energy to speak, and Castle released her wrists from the cuffs.

"Wow. That was..um.." She couldn't find the words to explain what they just experienced.

"Mind blowing? Heavenly? Earth shattering? Take your pick." He responded, he was a writer after all, words were his specialty.

Curling into him, Beckett rested her head on his chest. "You're pretty amazing Rick, you know that?"

"Of course." He replied. "I got you to beg, didn't I?" He chuckled.

She poked him in the ribs. "Yeah, well don't get used to it."

* * *

**_A/N: soooo..thoughts? It's pretty steamy I know, but I kept reading fics about Beckett being in charge so thought I'd switch it up a bit! Reviews are welcome, they actually make me very happy..I love to know what you think of my writing!_**


End file.
